SS Episode 2412
Sesame Street: 2412 Plot: Maria's Spanish Frog Puppet/Snuffy Walks Barkley Air Date: February 2, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987-1988) Sponsors: S, V, 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria is showing Telly a frog puppet her mother sent from Puerto Rico to give to her niece. Telly tries it on and has a conversation in Spanish with it, but repeating "Hola" back and forth. He still thinks it's the best conversation he's had all day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 3 high-flying felines (cats to us) who fall into a barrel of water. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert is sitting in his chair and reading the paper, when Ernie comes along and starts reading over Bert's shoulder. They decide to share the paper. Ernie rips it in half, which seems to work until Bert starts reading over Ernie's shoulder. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments:: Grover and his friend Debo notice the letter "S" sitting on a brick wall. He exclaims that the letter is an old friend, and shouts, "Hey, S, babyyyy!" and slaps it off the wall. He remarks, "I hope he did not take that personally." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A clam tells a fisherman why he's not catching any fish: he pulled all the plants out of the pond. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David struggles to roller-skate down Sesame Street. Big Bird helps him to Hooper's Store and reminds him that "practice makes perfect." David imagines being a great skater: in his fantasy, he roller-skates through Central Park with ease. Back in reality, David skates on his own and falls down, but he doesn't mind. Music: "What Makes Music?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer demonstrates noisy and quiet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three pretty kitties live in a celery house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird watches the shape dancers make a rectangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A look at how families do chores both on a farm and in the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob and Olivia talk with two kids about names, then sing "I Like My Name." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant. music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word BUS |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Biff and Sully are about to start work, when Biff realizes he forgot his portable radio. He tells Sully not to start work until he comes back with it, but every time he's about to leave, he hears Sully doing a different kind of construction work. Sully's noisy building results in a piano, which Sully plays as Biff works. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body parts song sung in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin obeys the word HOP, then switches it to STOP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl builds a sand castle at the beach, but the ocean keeps washing it away, so she builds one away from the waves. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Meryl Sheep his sheep costume for his Snufflegarden production of "Little Bo Peep." He recites his lines for her ("Baa. Baa. Baa."), but she finds his "baas" are too short and shows him how to make them long. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carrot subtraction (4-1) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Williams sings "The Birdland Jump." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V Artist: John Hubley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snow in the city |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy has drawn a picture of himself walking Barkley, then thinks he can make it a reality by asking Linda if he can walk him. He makes up a system of "Snuffle-signing" to ask her, but it doesn't work. She sees his picture and lets him walk Barkley. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Three Ball Film (cherry version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers count to 3. (only part 2 is shown) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Psychedelic alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Bert is reading, Ernie tries to scare him by dressing up as a ghost. When Ernie notices that Bert left his chair while he fetched a white sheet, Ernie sits down in the chair and relaxes, until Bert enters the room and startles him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Marco had a flower. When it wilted, he called his grandpa and told him exactly what the flower looked like. Grandpa told him to water the flower, and it grew again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria is talking with Linda about Snuffy, when they arrive back from their walk. He has something else important to say, which he wrote down so Linda can understand it. He hands her a sheet that reads, "S, V, 3" - the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide